


You're Getting Married

by BlackSparrows



Series: Larry One Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pining Harry, Unrequited Love, Weddings, but not really, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSparrows/pseuds/BlackSparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stepped back away from him, and shook his head, "I love you.. and that’s why I can’t go to your wedding." Then he ran away, leaving Louis in the hallway, one hand at his lips, and his other one holding onto Harry's aching heart.</p><p>"I love you too." Louis whispered back but Harry was gone and couldn't hear him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Getting Married

When Harry walked into the kitchen, he found Louis studying the wedding invite that was still on the table. Harry stared down at the golden letters embroidered on the rich cream paper that Louis's fingers ran down. _‘You are invited to attend the wedding of Louis William Tomlinson and Colette Jasmine Winters.’_

It physically hurt how much he just wanted to rip it into shreds like a sick dysfunctional form of wedding confetti. He needed to believe that there was a chance for him, needed the slightest delusion that Louis might feel the same as Harry did, and then that invite arrived and Harry change from deliriously hopeful to depressingly hopeless.

"Those cost far too much…" Louis remarked with a grin, running a finger down it with a certain fondness. Louis's smile fell slightly into a half-smile "That reminds me: why aren't you coming?"

"Because I just…can’t." Harry responded. He couldn’t watch Louis get married, couldn’t watch him commit his life to someone who wasn't him. It was selfish but he knew he would do something rash if he went, and the last thing he wanted to do was wreck Louis's big day.

Louis's lower lip trembled slightly, and Harry immediately felt guilty, but his silence would be better in the long run so he ignored it.

"Why not?" Louis demanded. Harry didn’t say anything, and an annoyed look crossed onto Louis's face. "Harry, if you’re skipping out on my bloody wedding, the least you can do is offer me is an explanation."

Harry pushed away from the kitchen counter, gritting my teeth, "Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does, as a matter of fact," Louis snapped, spinning to face him again. "It matters a great fucking deal as to why my best friend, doesn’t want to come to my bloody wedding."

Harry just grunted and pulled out a chair at the table, sitting down and tracing the shapes in the wood with one finger. What was he meant to say? He couldn’t tell him the truth, that would ruin everything he was trying to preserve. While his head was down, he heard Louis moving about, and after a moment another chair scraped out and he sat down as well.

"I’m not going anywhere, Harry. So you might as well just talk to me, tell me what's going on with you."

Harry carried on tracing the wood of the table top, slightly pleading that Louis would just give up and drop the subject. "I just don’t want to go..."

Louis waited a beat. "You’re going to have to give me more than that." He blew out a breath "I don’t understand…"

"Maybe that’s better for you."

Silence fell for a few minutes until: "Harry," Louis signed, voice softer now, pleading, nearly begging. "Please."

"Please drop it, Louis." was his weary request.

Louis stood up, looking angry now, "No, it’s not fair that you’re not coming to my wedding without even so much as an explanation. Just say it. Say what's so terrible that you would skipped out on the biggest day of my life!" Harry didn't reply, instead he got up and left the room towards the hallway in a retreat. But Louis followed, determined to get a straight answer. "Is it Colette? Do you not like her? Has she said something? Done something?" Louis made a stab in the dark it would have to be something to do with his bride-to-be. Harry had never truly accepted any of Louis's partners.

Harry turned on his heels so he was staring back at Louis. "It’s not her.. It’s you."

"Me!?" Louis spluttered. Shock ran through him as fought the tears, he had done something to make Harry want to skip his wedding? "What the fuck did I do?"

Harry took a step back and put a hand to his head. "You didn’t do anything. You were just being yourself and… I didn’t mean to."

Louis just continued to stare at Harry, lost and confused "What do you mean?"

There was only one thing Harry could do to explain it, he moved forward and crushed his mouth to Louis's. Louis stumbled back in surprise, and Harry followed him, pushing him back into a wall roughly as Louis's hands came up to grip Harry's arms. Harry's eyes filled with tears, this was it make or break and at this angle their lips fit perfectly together.

This was Harry's one chance to show Louis how he felt; to show him why he couldn’t go to the stupid wedding, to show him why he was so reluctant to tell him in the first place. Harry reached up to cup the side of Louis's face as he kissed him and the most painful part was Louis let Harry kiss him. His lips melted to Harry's as he let him pour everything out. Maybe Louis just realised that he had two choices: let Harry kiss him, or push away and risk hurting him even more. So when Harry's lips caressed his, he cocked his head and didn't protest.

Harry pulled back for a second to stare into Louis deep blue eyes, they were clear with a sudden realisation, and his face was flushed, lips bruised. Harry knew that this would be the only chance he got to kiss Louis, so he pushed back in.

This time the kiss was stronger, hotter and Louis's tongue met Harry's in a fierce battle: tasting, teasing and trying to claim dominance. The kiss was deep, a way for Harry to show all the lust, all the love, and all his feelings for towards Louis that had been built up over years of friendship and longing.

But then it was over when Harry pulled back, and stared back into Louis's eyes. His lips were still slightly parted, trying to catch his breath. He opened his mouth further, and tried to speak, but he couldn’t. He swallowed, and tried again, "Harry, I..."

Harry stepped back away from him, and shook his head, "I love you.. and that’s why I can’t go to your wedding." Then he ran away, leaving Louis in the hallway, one hand at his lips, and his other one holding onto Harry's aching heart.

"I love you too." Louis whispered back but Harry was gone and couldn't hear him.


End file.
